


【花生】你别骗我[下]

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 有路人X庄森（无插入，有轻微细节描写）纠结了下还是决定要虐一下庄医森洁癖慎入OOC OOC OOC





	【花生】你别骗我[下]

**Author's Note:**

> 有路人X庄森（无插入，有轻微细节描写）  
> 纠结了下还是决定要虐一下庄医森  
> 洁癖慎入  
> OOC OOC OOC

不知过了多久，庄森慢慢恢复了知觉，颈侧的疼痛提醒着他刚才车上的事儿并不是一场噩梦。

不远处两个男人的对话断断续续的传来。

“大哥，我会不会下手太重？”

“怎么？你还心疼他？你别忘了他是个庸医，我们花了那么多钱请他做手术，结果莹莹现在还是得在疗养院修养一年半载的！”

是昨天那群医闹的？！

庄森不敢睁眼，继续假装昏迷，但有限的感知告诉他，他目前的状况很不好，四肢都有被束缚的感觉，而且全身凉嗖嗖的。

“不是，我不是怕出事儿吗……而且庄医生不是说是药的问题吗？”

“听他放屁，这种小白脸一看就是油嘴滑舌，昨天还嘚瑟着报警，真以为我是吃素的？这次我非得给他点教训！”

“大哥，可这个药靠谱吗？别弄出人命啊……”

“你说你怎么就那么怂！这药我相好的给的，说很得劲，到时候他来了兴致，我们拍他几个视频，还怕他以后不对我们言听计从？莹莹的病也就不用再愁了！”

什么药？什么视频？

两人的对话着实糟糕，庄森一阵阵的恐慌蔓延过心底，却不知如何是好。昨天打了招呼，诊所的人根本不会在意他今晨没出现，而他唯一发出求救信号的人……

此刻仔细想想，庄森只觉得方才自己无比可笑，花千肉都说了不会再联系了，他居然还昏了头给他发了定位。要知道上一次给他一个地址时，他们度过了荒唐的一夜。

和傻小子呆久了，他也变得有些傻了呢。

自感错过了唯一的求生机会，庄森满心的绝望不知该如何面对这个处境，脑子里走过几个方案全都不可行。

正处纠结之际，男人们的对话停下了，随着脚步声的靠近，粗糙的手掌毫不客气的拍打着他的侧脸，“小白脸，庄大医生。”

男人泄愤的抽打的极重，三两下庄森的脸颊就泛起红，不得已，他只能装着刚醒的样子睁开双眼。

“这小子脸还挺滑，跟娘儿们似的。”

“你们想干什么？”庄森皱眉，“我说过莹莹的病不是我的问题，你们快放开我！”

“一会儿你就知道了～”

曾经言辞恳切的患者家属转身给同伙使了个眼色，小弟满脸不安，还是掏出了个玻璃瓶子，装着半瓶不明液体。

任凭庄森怎么反抗，还是被撬开嘴，灌进了冰凉的药剂。

药效起的很快，体内源源不断涌出的燥热让庄森一下子就明白了这是什么下作的药物。昏睡期间被换上的轻薄浴袍随着庄森的扭动散落开来，一双床腿登时晃了绑匪的眼，都是开过荤的男人，此刻看着这双比女人还美的腿也险些乱了方寸。

“他脸涨好红，没事吧…”小弟怂怂的问。

“怕…怕什么！按计划来！”老大看着床上的男人媚眼如丝，若不是直男的立场坚定，真的有种想要自己上的冲动。

但是想到还要在病床上躺一年多的女儿，男人又觉得咽不下这口气，掏出了早就准备好的器具，狰狞的笑道，“我还以为要蹲你很久，没想到你居然自己跑到这种地方。”

庄森看着男人手中的黑色物件瞪大了眼，男人的声音继续无情的传来，“庄医生，听说你人前一本正经的，人后却是个喜欢被男人插屁眼的小骚货？”

“放屁……”庄森满身大汗，从牙缝里憋出两字，下身已经完全勃起，直挺挺的顶着浴袍。

“呵，是不是放屁，还是要问问你的屁股。”

说着男人爬上床粗暴的掰开庄森的双腿，奈何庄森虽被药物控制失了点气力却还是疯狂反抗，膝盖紧紧夹拢。

“啧，真难对付…”费了不小力气也没能搞定，绑匪干脆又抽出一捆绳子，“你过来帮我把他绑起来。”

双腿难敌四手，任凭他怎么抗拒，也还是被扒开了双腿弯曲着膝盖，粗糙的尼龙绳将脚踝与大腿根绑在一起，红色的绳子嵌入腿肉向外拉扯。庄森被掰成了极度羞耻的姿势，硬挺的性器因为姿势完全暴露在空气中，连小穴都在股逢里若隐若现。

无法与两名成年壮汉对峙，庄森也顾不得此时狼狈的模样，只能大声呼救，却直接被塞入了口球夺取了喊叫的权利。

“嗯嗯…嗯唔嗯！”你们放开我！

“口罩帽子戴上，我来拍，你来插。”绑匪头子打开手机摄像对着庄森的方向，不说让他身败名裂，也得给他一个印象深刻的教训。

“这玩意儿真的能插进去？”小弟颤颤巍巍的接过大哥递来的黑色按摩棒，他也是第一次对着男人做这事儿，有点不知所措，“我不会…”

“有什么不会的，反正都是洞就和女人那样弄嘛。”

你行你上啊……

小弟并不支持大哥搞这一出，只是也不敢提出。如今箭在弦上，只能将按摩的头部对着庄森一吸一合的穴口。没有润滑，干燥的入口根本含不进那么大的头部，庄森皱着眉下身完全暴露在陌生人面前还被如此粗暴的对待。

第一次，他第一次体会到被强迫的恐惧感。

那天小花也是这样的感觉吗？

看着绑匪举着摄像头对着他，不安盈满心头，万一，万一片子真的泄露出去……

“嗯…嗯嗯呜…嗯！”

进来了！

粗大的硅胶头部被强行推进了穴道，疼的庄森龇起了牙，呼疼的叫声被口球赌住，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声。

“好厉害…真的吃进去了…”小弟不可思议的咽着口水，粉色的穴口被撑的极大，难以相信男人的这里居然可以吞吃那么粗大的玩意儿。

“别愣着，动动，让我们的庄医生好好爽爽。”

摄像机如实的记录着庄森紧皱的眉头，疼痛的表情让男人得到了报复的满足感，镜头慢慢下移对准正在被蹂躏的娇嫩处。

“这些按钮是什么？”黑色按摩棒低下有三个按钮，小弟好奇的随便按了一个，下一秒庄森便挺起了腰。

没有生命硅胶棒快速震动着，还未适应的庄森被激的扭着屁股想要逃离。

“啧，没想到男人也可以那么勾人…”

庄森绝望的挣扎没有得到绑匪的同情，反而这种破碎的美让其变本加厉的按下另一个按钮。

“嗯呜嗯…嗯…”艹，这两人真是疯了……

“我天……”只是把这按摩棒的根部，小弟都能感受到这玩意儿震的有多厉害。

“叫你定的鸭子多久才到？”大哥看了看时间，为了更加羞辱这个心高气傲的医生，他们不仅仅准备了这些死物，还特意找了个鸭子还好“招呼”庄医生。

“应该快了…定好房间就给他发消息了。”小弟的眼几乎无法移开，心不在焉的回答问题。不得不承认，这个场景真的超出了他的想像。

“笃笃笃…”说曹操曹操到，敲门声适时响起。

“是不是那人来了，快去开门。”

小弟不舍的离开打开了门，指着房间对着来人道，“就在里边。”

在小弟还在疑惑怎么这鸭子看起来那么乖巧纯良的时候，后脑勺就遭到了重击，哐的一下倒在地上。

“你怎么了？”大哥闻声三两步走出来查看情况，只见自己弟弟倒在门口，年前的少年手中还抄着一根擀面杖。

心觉不妙已经来不及，小臂粗的擀面杖呼的一下就朝着他的颈侧袭去…

花千肉不知道自己哪里来的勇气，这是他生平第一次使用暴力，捧着擀面杖的手还在抖，可是看到被五花大绑在床上的时候却庆幸自己那么做了，“庄医生，你怎么样了。”

庄森呜呜两声，见到小花抄着擀面杖冲到他面前，瞬间鼻头一酸。

你真的来了！

“庄医生……你…”花千肉惊讶的看着庄森袒露下体，双脚被束缚住几乎向外拉到极致，双腿间本该隐蔽的小穴被插入一根十分粗大的柱状物，白皙泛粉的私处与黑色的按摩棒形成鲜明对比。

“呜呜！”小花！

被口球塞住无法对话，庄森含泪的眼直直盯着看呆了的花千肉。

少年三步并两步冲到床边拿出了沾满唾液的粉色球体，庄森上翘的嘴角被勒出两道红痕。

“快……帮我解开……”庄森咬着牙，看到花千肉后放下心来，身体却也一下为药物所掌控，烧的他头昏脑胀。

“庄医生，你怎么了？脸怎么那么红！他们到底是谁？”绳子扣了好几个死结，花千肉边解边问，他收到定位时还以为是庄森又在耍他，可随后马上收到一串乱码，再回拨电话却无人接听。

心中的不安还是驱使他带着擀面杖来寻找庄森，正巧在楼下询问酒店前台时被告知这个房间的客人怪怪的。

还好，还好他及时赶到。

“说来话长……你…你…真的来了…”庄森没了平日里的傲气，此刻一脸委屈，含泪的眸子看着花千肉，好不可怜，“我以为…你真的不再理我了……”

“你不是发定位给我……”花千肉见到庄医生这副模样也跟着心疼起来，忘了对方是怎么设计他的，一心只觉得自己这些天对庄森不理不睬的着实过分，“我打你电话，你不接，我就看了你的手机定位…”之前庄森用花千肉的手机登录过账号，之后花千肉也一直忘了切换回来，这一次倒派上大用场了。

“他们给…嗯啊…我下药了……”体内异常的热度告诉庄森这两个土匪没数目，药下的太厉害了，“下面....拿掉.....嗯嗯....”

“小花…嘶…嗯啊啊…先…啊啊”花千肉听话的解开了庄森所有的束缚，但在抽出那根碍眼的黑色棒子的时候被庄森的呻吟打断,“先关，关掉.......啊啊....不行了.....”

花千肉深吸一口气，此刻的庄森实在是太诱人了，他用尽全力才抑制住想要亲吻对方的冲动，现在最重要的是先带他离开。

纯情青年面对色情玩具不知所措，不知道所谓的开关在哪里，看着庄森咬着牙忍耐只能先随便按下最右边的按钮却无意中将玩具调到最大档。

“啊.....啊啊！.....花.....你.....”体内的塑胶棒疯狂震动，头部甚至还自己转动起来，无规律的顶向四面八方，冲击着毫无防备的软肉。

庄森一下子蜷起了身子，这个动作反而将玩具吞的更深，嗡嗡的声音不断从体内传来。

“对....对不起.....”花千肉已经不知道把手放在那里好，庄森的浴袍彻底散开，深粉色的肌肤被床单衬的更红，“我不知道怎么关。”

被药性折磨的不行，喜欢的男人又在面前，庄森已经顾不上地板上还躺着两个绑架犯，用尽气力伸出双手将一脸无措的花千肉拉下，“嗯嗯......小花.....亲亲我.....让我射....”

谁能抵抗美男子如此的诱惑呢？

早已被设计失去童贞的花千肉一下子忆起了那疯狂的一晚，那之后虽然下定决心要忘记庄森，却还是在无数个夜深人静的夜晚想着那紧致的肉穴自慰。如今美人在怀，如此邀请，花千肉没有犹豫堵上了殷红的唇，这一次就当他自己堕落吧。

唇齿相交，少年的吻技略显青涩，却让庄森无比的心安满足，他的小花又回来了。

勾住青年的脖子，手引领着花千肉的抚慰着自己勃起的下体，身后的玩具还在敬业的转动着代替花千肉肏着这不知餍足的小穴。

深吻中，庄森微张双眼，望向近在咫尺的紧闭眼睑，颤动的睫毛，心中满满的温暖都快装不住了。

这也许就是喜欢吧，只要有他在身边就足够了。

看着花千肉的脸，庄森很快的到达了第一次高潮，有了爱的性前所未有的快乐。

花千肉见庄森恢复了一些，一咬牙将后穴内的物什直接抽出摔在地上，哼，教你欺负庄医生。

高潮后的庄森软的像一滩水，看到小花幼稚的举动喜欢的紧，心道一定要和他好好谈谈，告诉他自己是喜欢他的。

“我先把他们捆起来报警。”花千肉狠狠的瞪了按摩棒一眼又转头一脸乖巧，可一瞬，想起了什么似得又低下头说，“我们已经分手了，我刚才不应该再和你做这种事的，对不起。”说完也不等庄森回复就转声忙活起来。

什么分手？什么对不起！

庄森纠结的不行，小花的话着实抽了他两个耳光，明明一切都是他的错，是他太不顾及花千肉的想法伤害了他，此时却被道歉。

而且，他根本不想分手！

才发泄过一次，完全不足以缓解药效，待花千肉绑上晕过去的两个男人扔进厕所反锁出来后就看到庄森又一次硬了，趴在床上用手指自己抽插着后穴，白嫩的屁股撅的老高。

“庄....庄医生....，我先送你去医院吧。”花千肉咽了口口水，方才的吻还记忆尤新，他生怕在多看一眼，自己马上又要被打脸冲上去好好肏干这个诱惑的男人。

“不去......医院......”庄森摆出自认最诱人的姿势勾引小花，可不是为了听这句话，更何况如今的情况哪里适合去医院，他可不想顺了绑匪的意让别人看到他现在这幅淫乱的模样，“小花.....你就帮帮我嘛....嗯嗯........我里面真的好痒好热........想要你的肉棒....”

花千肉的眼神十分动摇，医生氤氲的眼充满情欲，可内心的道德感存在感还是让小花没有下手。

庄森舔了舔唇，另一只手抚摸着做自己较好的曲线一路上移，玩弄起了自己早已挺立的缨红，一颗乳头被两指夹着提的极高，好像在勾引男人来吮吸一般。

“小花，我知道错了....那天是我不对，但是你走之后我发现我是真的喜欢你的，你能再给我一次机会吗？”庄森知道花千肉在犹豫什么，这个孩子对待感情十分认真，如果不让他相信自己真的喜欢他，就算他是手段再和他睡上十次八次，也无法解开小花的心结。

忍着药性，庄森撑着身子认真的凝视着小花的眼，他不知对方会给他什么答案。

“庄医生，你别骗我了。”你那么优秀的人怎么可能喜欢我那么一个傻小子，“我知道你是想和我.......上床，如果你真的想要，我可以帮你。但请你不要在骗我，说你喜欢我了。”

花千肉低着头一脸委屈的发言让庄森的心脏抽搐着疼痛，果然，他还是不会那么轻易相信我。

如果现在告诉小花，当时的那句喜欢你也并非是谎言，估计青年也不会相信。

确实在这段感情中，他渣的彻彻底底，享受着少年纯洁的感情不满足还要私处偷腥，被发现后还要设计糟蹋男孩。

呵，我果然是个渣男。

“我知道了，你送我去医院吧，以后我不会再打扰你了。”希望你可以找到一个不会辜负你的爱情的人。

庄森努力的向花千肉扯开一个自以为释然的笑容。

“庄医生，你别哭!”花千肉吓坏了，认识庄森以来他从未见对方露出过这样的表情，明明在笑着眼角却滑落了晶莹的泪水。

哭？

庄森摸了摸自己的脸颊，竟真的有一道湿漉漉的泪痕，没想到自己居然会哭，太失态了。男人用手背快速的擦过眼角，希望可以擦干眼泪，却不知为何越擦越多，花千肉还傻愣愣的一脸担忧的看着他。

明明是你不要我了，干嘛还担心我！

越想越气，庄森越来越委屈，他何时低声下气这样求一个人原谅，求一个人爱他。

眼泪跟断了线的珍珠似的不停滴落，心高气傲的庄森自觉丢脸的很，却怎么都止不住，只能把气都撒在抱住他安慰的花千肉身上。

“你为什么不相信我喜欢你，为什么不接我电话，为什么不回我消息！”边哭边用拳头砸向花千肉结实的胸肌，药性好像糊了他的脑子，竟做出如此少女的恶心举动。可庄森就是停不下来，要把这些天的委屈一一倾诉出来，“那天之后，我饭也吃不好，觉也睡不好。就连约炮都提不起劲了，满脑子都是你，你却对我不理不睬。”

“我去找你，你还和表哥说再也不想见我，呜呜，你这个小混蛋！”打的自己拳头疼，庄森干脆埋在花千肉的胸肌中，抽抽噎噎的一把眼泪一把鼻涕的控诉着，完全不知道自己的发言有多么自私，好像他完全没错一般。

早上那个背影真的是庄医生？

他真的来找我？

但我什么时候说不想再见他了？

好多个疑问充满了花千肉有限的脑容量，他被迫听着庄森一反常态的絮絮叨叨，诉说着他的“罪状”，却越听心情越好，原来这些天庄森那么想他，那些他不知道怎么回复的短信背后竟然有那么多复杂的情感。

花千肉也不是真的那么傻，脑内冒出了让他狂喜的结论。

庄森真的喜欢他！

忽的一下，房间内盈满了奇香，浓度浓的仿佛让人窒息。

庄森更是直接闻道鼻尖下方传来的浓郁香气，疑惑着小花难道还喷了香水的时候，就被捧住了头，炙热的唇吻住了他。

天旋地转，还搞不清到底发生了什么，庄森就被压在床垫上投入了一个绵长的深吻。

直到两人都气喘吁吁，花千肉才结束了这个两情相悦的亲吻，依依不舍的啄着微肿的红唇。

“庄森，我喜欢你，我们不分手了好不好？”

“不分手了？”庄森又在T恤上留下来一条鼻涕，抬头不相信的问。

“嗯！”花千肉确定的点头。

平素总是一脸大人模样的庄森此刻拖着鼻涕，眼泪汪汪的模样着实可爱。

再三确认花千肉的话不假，庄森总算止住了眼泪，扯着花千肉的衣服擤着鼻涕。

真是太丢人了，不过也算值得，他的小花又回来了。

还没高兴几秒，灼热感再度包围全身，“小花，好热，药........”

“药效还没退？”花千肉皱眉，庄森的身体确实红的不像话，烫热的体温隔着一层布料也灼人的很。.....

“.....唔嗯........没..唔.....嗯嗯.....又来了...”

在先报警还是先帮庄森中犹豫了三秒，在含情脉脉的眼波中花千肉还是选择了后者。

有了上次的经验，花千肉很快找到了润滑液，滑腻的液体迅速的为庄森的后穴做好了准备。顺利的插入三指，确定庄森可以承受自己的尺寸，花千肉退出了手指。

庄森跪爬在床上已最原始的姿势迎接花千肉的进入，穴口被完全勃起的性器顶着，一收一缩的亲吻着硕大的头部。

比起被没有生命的按摩棒，恋人的性器明显让庄森兴奋极了，不用要求就自己主动将屁股抬的极高。

虽不是初尝禁果，却是第一次和喜欢的人做爱，庄森的心砰砰跳的极快。

“我要进来了。”花千肉打了个招呼，便挺腰顶入了温暖的穴道。

“嗯呜.......好大......全部吃进来了.....”庄森仰着头，感受着体内的硕大将自己填的满满的。

“好厉害，一下子就吃进去了。”

说着无意，听者有心，庄森以为花千肉在说他后庭松弛一下子就能吃下那么粗的性器。虽然以前私生活混乱，但如今已经决定认真的投入一段感情，庄森也不喜欢自己的恋人对自己还有什么隔阂。

“没有.....刚才是按摩棒扩张过.....所以才....”庄森闷闷的说。

花千肉还没弄清楚庄森什么意思，肉棒被花径夹得舒爽的很，却因为听到庄森不怎么高兴的声音不敢有动作。

“我....我没有松，其实我很少做下边......而且和你分开之后，我就没有和别人做过了。”庄森面前回头，希望解释清楚，“我保证以后只和你做，小花。”

男人的话简直是最上等的春药，埋在体内的性器瞬间又胀大了几分，花千肉没想到一向自我的庄森会做出这样的承诺，心中大喜，给心爱的庄医生一个吻之后便大开大合的摆动起了腰身。

毕竟是开苞没多久，花千肉的动作毫无规律怎么舒服怎么顶，肉棒的经脉摩擦着体内的软肉。龟头如脱缰野马在甬道内奔驰，照顾着每一寸沃土。庄森被青年顶的直往前冲，好几次头都差点撞上床板，还好花千肉及时又将他拉回来。

花千肉的肌肉上蒙着一层汗水，香味十足盈满整个房间，好似有催情效用般让庄森更加兴奋。

“轻....嗯嗯.....轻点.....”被顶的神魂颠倒连喘气的机会都没有，庄森觉得自己要死在这场性爱中。

“疼吗？”花千肉放慢动作，照顾着恋人的感觉。

“没有......啊啊嗯......你干的我太舒服了......要射了.....”庄森舔舔唇，“我想被你多肏一会儿........”

我天！

花千肉简直要流鼻血，年上恋人的性爱段数着实厉害。

嘴上说着要轻点，其实是想被狠狠肏干。花千肉毫不客气的加快速度，阴囊狠狠撞击着臀部，啪啪啪的声音简直要传到隔壁房间。

但不需要这样别人一定知道这个房间正在进行激烈的性事，因为庄森实在叫的太浪太响了。

“啊啊啊嗯......好舒服......小花干的哥哥好爽.........”

“嗯啊啊……好大…小花的肉棒好粗…被填满了…”

得到鼓励的花千肉更加卖力，双手抓住医生的臀肉揉捏着，身下这个男人的身心完完全全是属于他的，只要想到这点，他就有使不完的力气。

“森哥.....你里边好热好紧，一点都不松....夹的我好爽........”花千肉如实的诉说着自己的感受，却不知这在床上完全是犯规的荤话。

庄森本就喜欢在床上听两句荤话，此时得了劲更夹紧甬道，吮吸着美味的肉棒，贪心的想要更多，“嗯......顶我的前列腺......”

“嗯？哪里？”花千肉听不懂庄森在说什么。

庄森这才想起小朋友根本还没掌握最基本的知识，上次也是横冲直撞误打误撞的顶到过几次。此刻性欲上头，根本来不及教，庄森只能咬着牙自己扭腰寻找能让他高潮的点。

“你学着点.....”变扭边找，庄森活动者膝盖前后吞吃肉棒，上下摇晃着腰，“唔嗯嗯....啊.....”

找到了......

前列腺被刺激，庄森一下子瘫软了腰，实在是太爽了。

“是这儿？”花千肉试探性的顶了顶小小的凸起，方才龟头摩擦到这里庄医生就发出了好听的声音，“是这里吗？有那么舒服？”

“啊啊嗯....嗯呜......轻....轻点.....”那里不可以重，会被肏射的！

快感干扰了庄森的语言能力，一张口就只能吐露出嗯嗯啊啊。

花千肉还记得刚学会的喊轻点就是想被狠狠干。

煞有其事的点了点头，复习着刚在庄医生的性爱课堂上学会的知识，花千肉十足十的力气顶弄这那块软肉。

“等等.....啊啊啊.....!”慢点....慢点！要死了！

快感疯狂的传递上大脑，上一刻的刺激还未缓过来，下一记的顶弄就迫不及待的跟上。

太可怕了！

“啊.....啊啊.......唔嗯.......”

庄森想要向前爬暂时逃离着倾覆的快感，却被花千肉以为是快撞头而抓回。少年的精力极其旺盛，学习能力也超强，看到庄森如此爽，更是肆无忌惮的没下都撞击最敏感的那点。

不行了！要射了！

“啊啊啊.....!”白灼的精液一涌而出，喷洒在床单上，庄森连跪着的力气都没偶，膝盖缓缓的滑下，趴在了床上。身体不住的筋挛着。

被操射了.....

而花千肉还未满足，高潮后的穴道异常紧致，拼命的收缩着，褶皱的肠肉吸附着滚烫的肉茎，千万张小嘴吸吮着敏感的茎身，没两下花千肉也在恋人的体内尽情释放出了全部精华。

趴俯在庄森身上喘着粗气，享受着激烈性爱后最为温馨的贤者时间，庄森努力侧过头与花千肉接了两个吻。

这一切实在是太美好了。

短暂的休憩之后，庄森很快就感到燥热再度袭来。

这该死的药到底怎么回事！

没完没了的药效很快让疲软的性器再一次的勃起，庄森只能弱弱的向后顶顶屁股示意小花，“小花......又来了........”

花千肉有些诧异的看着庄森酡红的脸，一个小时庄森已经射了两次了，现在又勃起了，花千肉有些担心庄森的身体。

况且厕所还锁着两个人，不知道什么时候会醒。

然而再一次的，花千肉的理智还是在庄森的眼神袭击下一败涂地。

第三次的性事庄森已经提不起一点力气，随意的仍由花千肉摆动着身体。侧着身子一条腿被花千肉抬起架在肩上，花千肉的身体完美的契合进大张的双腿，性器在被精液和润滑液搞的湿的不行的肉穴中反复戳刺着。

硕大的肉冠每一次都退到几乎滑出穴口再狠狠冲进最深，动作比方才的性交慢，力道却大了几分。每一次的进入都发出很响的啪声，老油条庄森都不由得烧红了脸。

“森哥，舒服吗？”花千肉对上一次两人的性爱记忆并不十分清晰，因为被下了药，脑子一直昏昏叨叨的，只记得后面自己做了很多过分的事情。

这一次的性爱，少年格外注意庄森的感受。

“嗯.....嗯舒服......继续....”赶紧体内的燥热被缓解了不少，但庄森还是十分享受与花千肉相连的感觉，只是这次小花的动作有些不温不火，反而让他更加有些欲求不满。

轻微性上瘾患者庄森消停不了多久，就又勾引起了身上的纯良小白兔，一只手缓缓的摩挲着花千肉紧实的大腿，手指模仿着走路一点一点来到两人相接的地方。

“小花这里也好大........嗯......里面是不是装着满满的精液.......”纤长的手指掂了掂有些分量的囊袋，庄森感受到体内的阴茎明显的跳动了下。

恶作剧成功了一半，庄森得寸进尺，揉捏起了敏感的蛋蛋，作为医生他当然知道男人的这里也敏感的很，“小花…哥哥想要你这里面的东西…全部射给我好吗？”

果然，花千肉很快便憋红了脸，无法在慢条斯理的操弄。

花千肉将庄森翻了过来，体内的肉棒旋转了小半圈，引的庄森惊呼一声。青年直接连同另一只脚一同抬起，把这膝弯向下折。一下子，结合的部位就完全暴露在庄森眼前，自己粉嫩的小穴吞吃巨龙的画面清晰的呈现着，庄森下意识的闭眼，虽然是他勾引的，此刻却还是有些不好意思。

“森哥，睁开眼看看，你的这里真的好厉害！”花千肉卖力的抽插着，他也想让庄森看看自己是怎么肏他的。看看他的小穴是多么的诱人，一张一张的诉说着饥渴，每次在肉棒离开时依依不舍的留恋。

厉害你个头！

虽然内心吐槽着，庄森还是乖乖的睁开眼，本来在性事里他的下限就比花千肉低得多。现在只是看着自己被干而已........

说是那么说，真当看到自己淫荡的小穴贪婪的吸附着肉茎的画面，庄森还是倍感羞耻，这具身体怎么会变得那么饥渴。

“森哥，我想看你自己玩乳头，就像刚刚那样。”花千肉食髓知味，满足了一个心愿又有一个新的心愿。

庄森自然也不扭捏，做爱本来就是要两个人都爽到。

勾引人自有一手的庄森很快便露出了无比魅惑的表情，眼眸半睁，舌尖舔弄着湿润的唇，晶亮的唾液像润唇啫喱一般覆在唇上。

好看的手指慢慢的，慢慢的移向粉嫩的胸口，两颗红缨同时被双手覆住，庄森恶意的覆住花千肉眼神的焦点。

“求我......”轻声低语，直击人心。

“求你.......”我想看！

花千肉贪婪的表情满足了庄森的主导欲，掌心移开，手指分别捏住乳头玩弄起来，一会儿来回拨弄，一会又揉捏拉扯，甚至将自己的胸向中间合拢堪堪挤出一条乳沟。

自己爽到的同时也刺激着花千肉的视觉感官，下体抽插的动作更加迅速，寻找着方才那让男人直接被肏射的一点狠狠撞击着。

庄森被撞的狠了也无法就手上的动作，仰视着花千肉深陷情欲的脸，刘海随着动作前后甩着，性感的无以复加。此刻他只想勾下青年的脖子，亲吻那微张张唇，舔要那丰厚的唇珠。

而他也确实那么做了。

缠绵的长吻中，庄森再次的被操到了高潮。

射无可射，又来了两发的二人是被厕所传来的撞击声拉回了脑子。

庄森和花千肉这才想起绑匪还在厕所，由花千肉伺候着重新穿戴整齐，庄森推开了厕所的门。见到两个高大的男人背对背的被绑在一起，嘴里各自塞了两块毛巾。

干得漂亮，小花！

本想拿着擀面杖在一人给上一棍子的时候，庄森发现两人腿间的孽根皆精神的挺立着。

呵，合着你们还听活春宫听硬了。

差点被拍下不雅视频的庄森坏心一起，泄愤的在两人的私处都狠狠踩上一脚。

绑匪痛的咦里哇啦却无法叫出声，庄森这才泄了一口气。

“要不要报警啊？”花千肉目睹这一幕都觉得自己的小弟弟有些疼。

“报警也没用，我们都没证据，现场也破坏的差不多了。”庄森可是知道当今的司法体系，大多都是抱着多一事不如少一事的心态在办案，这种绑架男人拍不雅照的案子，就算报警了也多半不了了之。

“可是......”花千肉还是有些不安，生怕这两人再做什么妖。

“这件事交给我好了。”庄森摆了摆手，朝着绑匪开口，“我告诉你们，如果不是我给莹莹做手术，她现在早就魂归故里了。不会还有那么好的命躺在疗养院里等痊愈。莹莹之前的病历你们都有，你们大可去每家医院问问看，有谁能做这种难度的手术。”

绑匪好像听进去庄森的话，不在挣扎。

“如果你们私自换药，你女儿的病也不至于会反复。如果你还是不相信我的话，我随时欢迎你对我提起告诉，让法庭来判断。”庄森继续说道，“今天的事，我不喜欢在发生第二次，如果还有下一次，我和我男朋友一定不会那么轻易罢手的。”

庄森故作恶狠狠的比了个切除的手势，在场的三名男性同时觉得下身一凉。随后，庄森捡起了脚边的摄影机抽出记忆卡掰断冲进了厕所。

其实庄森放过两人还有另一层原因，如果不是这两个疯子医闹这一回，可能他和小花真的会就此一拍两散。

还好那天之后两个男确实再也没有出现过。

事后和花千肉甜甜蜜蜜进入热恋的庄森事后回忆起那天的事情时，掐着青年软乎乎的脸颊质问他偷听到的和表哥的对话。

“所以什么叫我不喜欢他了，不想再见他？”

？？？

小花一脸懵逼，不知道庄医生在气什么，脸好痛哦，可是森哥生气也好可爱。

“傻笑什么，还不说！”掐的更紧，肉嘟嘟的脸好可爱。

“唔部寄到你所什么。”我不知道你说什么。

“就是你表哥和你说什么心病还须心药医，你说不想再见了。”害他当时那么伤心。

花千肉努力回忆着，突然想起来好像是有那么一回事。

“啊，那个是表哥给我找的心理医生啦。”

庄森松开了手感极佳的脸颊，诧异的听着小花的答案。

“你还去看心理医生了？”庄森是万万没想到。

“就各种各样的原因，也没有那么严重啦。”反正现在他都和庄医生好好的了。

看着小花一脸憨笑，庄森心疼的紧，完全没了当初渣男的影子。看着被自己捏红的小脸蛋，赶紧左右各一个亲吻，安抚着自己的小朋友。

“小花，我喜欢你。”最后的吻落在扬起的嘴角。

我也喜欢你，庄医生~~

恭喜花家包子铺喜提少奶奶！

**Author's Note:**

> 庄森还是那个自私的庄森  
> 却也不再是那个自私的庄森  
> 因为他多了一个可爱的男朋友~~  
> 啊啊 我超喜欢哭唧唧的渣男求原谅  
> 小花还是太善良了~


End file.
